


Our Greatest Weakness Lies in Giving Up

by Oreocat155338



Series: Second Tries? [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Hopeful Ending, Markus needs a hug, Other, andriod failure timeline, branching storylines after this, the revolution fails AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: In which Markus loses before Connor can arrive with the Cyberlife andriods, so Connor makes one of the hardest choices in his life:Scatter the deviants and rescue Markus, North, Simon, and Josh himself.Good soldiers follow orders.





	Our Greatest Weakness Lies in Giving Up

 

As Connor promises to meet up with Hank at Chicken Dinner after all this is over, he hacks the news feed and sees it.

 

Markus has lost. Not even the andriods here will tip the tide.

 

He keeps a straight, confident face for Hank as he leads the andriods out of Cyberlife Tower, then he speaks into their mind - like Markus does.

He tells them to scatter - to take out their LED and hide, tells them to avoid injury, tells them of a few places they can lie low.

Tells them to seem human.

 

And then he's taking off, running through the streets, using his processor to decide within milliseconds what the best course of action is -

 

Or, rather, the best path to Markus.

 

Soon he's skidding to a stop, because Markus, North, Simon, and Josh had retreated inside the building, and if he moves out of cover, the soldiers will be on him faster than he can say "My name is Connor".

 

A quick scan of the area reveals a vent to him, and as he's jumping up and pulling it out, he's downloading the buildings blueprints. As he climbs in, he knows he has to find the vent nearest to the four deviant leaders-

 

Otherwise, he'll fail, and at least one of them will be left behind. Leaving _anyone_ behind isn't an option at this point.

 

He looks down and sees them. They're loading their guns for a final stand.

 

A push is enough to make the vent fall, and he nearly goes with it, barely catching himself in time.

In that heartbeat Markus and North have pointed their guns at him.

He's glad that they recognized him before they pulled the trigger.

 

 _Connor, where are the Cyberlife andriods?_ Markus asked, and as Connor pulls himself back into the vent he sees a gunshot wound in the other andriods leg.

 _Scattered._ He replies. _They can't change the tide of this battle at this point. It would be better to wait for things to die down and go from there._

 _A good plan._ Simon acknowledged. _But what are you doing here?_

 _Getting you four out._ Connor replied instantly. _You're the deviant leaders, after all. Better to have multiple people to talk things over with than have to deal with everything alone. I know I'd overthink it._ He pauses, calculating the chances of everyone making it out based on the order they make it into the vent. _Markus first._

 _The others-_ He started, but North is shaking her head.

 _You won't be able to make it up on your own._ She said. _And somehow I don't think Connor is planning on leaving you behind._

 _Fine._ He said.

***

"They'd had long enough to surrender." FBI Agent Fowler said, staring into the store. "Have you seen anything with night vision?"

"Nothing." Came the reply. "But they don't have body heat."

"We'll have to risk it then." He knew that if the deviant leaders were still alive they'd put up a final stand that would kill many of his men.

It wouldn't be enough for them to escape, however. In the end, the benefits far outweighed the risks.

 

 

"Move in!" He bellowed, and his men move in. There is no sound of gunshots, and he breathes a sigh of relief. The deviant leaders have shut down then. It was finally over.

 

"Sir?" Came a voice over the radio. "I'm afraid that the deviant leaders have... Managed to escape."

"How?" He demanded, fear striking him like a lightning bolt. "We had every exit blocked!"

"It appears they had outside help, if the vent laying on the ground is any indication." Came the voice again, and Allen muttered a curse. They'd be after him, he was sure, for leading the attack.

Or for the power his position wields. After all, they were robots. _Were_ , being the key word.

 

He sighs, before dialing up his surperiors.

"The deviant leaders managed to escape. Requesting permission to search the area?"

 

There was a long pause.

 

"Scan anything moving. If it doesn't have a body temperature, shoot it." There was a click as he was hung up on.

There was an awful pit in his stomach. He swallows what feels like bile in his mouth, before he informs his men of the order.

 

_Good soldiers follow orders._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone catch that Clone Wars reference?


End file.
